reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Eagles of Death Valley
are a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the Posse History The Eagles of Death Valley ('EDV' or simply 'The Eagles') was a New Austin based posse formed in the late 1700s by Alexander White and Edward Harlow. Before the founding, Harlow and White had both served as lawmen in the town of Armadillo, New Austin, and had gained quite a reputation in the area because of their talents at bringing down outlaws and doing good work for the local citizens, they had become quite the deadly duo. The main posse of outlaws at the time (known as 'The Jones Gang') had suffered from the duo so they devised a nefarious plan to remove Harlow and White from the law. They spread rumours and found incriminating sources which eventually got the duo removed from their distinguished positions, branding them outlaws. Bounties were placed on Harlow and White and the duo barely escaped Armadillo with their lives. The duo stuck together and survived out in the plains by hunting. They quickly discovered that they would need to do more then sell pelts in order to survive out in the harsh deserts of the Rio Bravo. They eventually resorted to lives of crime, doing cattle rustling, train robberies, murders. It was at this point, the two formed The Eagles of Death Valley. They encountered many other outlaws who had had similar backgrounds and were enlisted into The Eagles. There were five total members of the Original Eagles of Death Valley, they included both Alex White, Ed Harlow, also Frank Felton (renown cattle rustler), Diego Montoya (a mute marksman hailing from Mexico) and Beth Hargreaves (who allegedly rode alongside Billy the Kid). The gang became quite notorious for a number of years and survived a number of close encounters with the law and outlaws alike, along with the landscape and wild animals. Many years later, The Eagles were involved in a brutal gunfight leaving the five members either dead or badly wounded, and subsequently was disbanded, White and Harlow went their seperate ways. Alexander White started his own family and retired on his ranch in West Elizabeth and Edward Harlow drifted south, over the border into Mexico. Nowadays White raised a son (Axel) and he told him all about his past and about The Eagles. On his deathbed, White told his son to find Harlow. Axel White searched all over northern Mexico trying to fulfil his father's dying wish. He eventually stumbled into a cocky, yet charismatic fellow while in a saloon in Casa Madrugada. It was only after a brief chat and drinking session he realised he had found Harlow, but it was not the Harlow that Axel's father had known, it was the son of Harlow, Edward Junior. Edward explained how his father had been killed by bandits some years ago. Both Axel and Ed Jr decided to stick around as they both were without jobs and family, they lived as vigilantes, defending the weak and bringing the bad to justice. They reformed The Eagles of Death Valley and went on to do some good things for the west. Joining the Posse The Eagles are a double act and thus do not go out of their way to recruit posse members. Members & Ranks The Duo * Axel "Mendoza" White (Axel-Mendoza) * Edward "Jalopeno" Harlow Jr (Blackice-550) Hired Guns * None thus far Group Roles The Eagles are a dual act and thus work best when they put their guns together. Both Axel and Ed Jr use a variety of weapons but they do have preferences and specialist skills. Axel deals in rifles, his weapon of choice is the Springfield, working at dispatching mid-to-long range targets sometimes using a sidearm as well (usually a LeMat or a High-Power Revolver). Axel works best atop his Dutch Warmblood horse; Fuego. Ed uses many types of weapons but again also prefers a rifle, often a scoped rifle as well for dealing with long distance targets (Rolling Block or Carcano Sniper Rifles) Ed also makes use of his throwing knives and lasso when necessary. Trivia * The surname "White" is derived from that of Colton White, the main protagonist from the western third-person shooter, Gun. * The surname "Harlow" is derived from that of Red Harlow, the main protagonist from the western third-person shooter, Red Dead Revolver. External links Category:Posses }}